Brother Bonding Sometimes Falling
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: After a troubling day at school, Timothy Drake comes home upset and tired. The next day during training he slips big time. Will he be able to make up or will he be stuck in a hole for who knows how long? Sorry if the summary is confusing. Brother bonding four-shot. Rated for some language and violence just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted this to be a one-shot but an annoying brother *cough, Robin for life, cough* starts nagging so it's a four-shot now. Hope you like it.**

_Tim's school _**(A/N don't know where it is) **_2:15 pm Friday_

Tim POV

As the bell signaling the end of school began to ring I walked over to my locker and swapped a few things. As I closed the door I saw, from the corner of my eye, Hank, the schools biggest jerk; and his gang. They were heading in my direction and I knew he was going to pick a fight. I decided it wasn't going to be good so I gathered my things and walked towards the front door which was in the direction Hank was walking. I didn't like to have my back to him which was a good thing because I faintly heard pounding footsteps and then I thrown into the long line of lockers.

"Going somewhere Drake?" a voice asked me. I looked to see Hank's face inches from mine "We were just about to say hello when you ran away" he grabbed a tuff of my tinted green hair "that's rude you know" he grinned and punched me in the gut. I clenched my teeth so that he wouldn't have the satisfaction. Hank frowned then threw me at some girls passing by, who managed to move out of the way in time. I stood and tried to get out through the door but it was being blocked by Hank's gang.

"Trying to run like the coward you are Timmy?" Hank taunted me. I turned towards him and glared.

"I wouldn't want to smell your awful breath" I said sarcastically. Hank growled and charged but I dodged. But the kid had a back up plan. He had some of his gang grab me and hold me from running away. Hank came at me with his fist raised. At the last second I kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and when he turned back around he had a bloody nose.

"You're going to pay for that" he hissed and charged again but froze as a familiar voice rang out.

"What is going on here" the principle asked walking up. The gang released me at once and threw Hank some looks. Hank had gone as white as paper but then as the principle looked at him he figured out a good lie.

"Timothy here tried to attack me" he said. The lie wasn't real and the principle saw it.

"I know that you started it Hank, and you and your gang will be spending a weeks worth of detention after school" he turned towards me "as for you Timothy, you may go" I felt slightly angry as I hurried towards the car were Alfred was waiting.

"Master Tim, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Alfred" he didn't believe me but let the subject go. I was upset that I couldn't take Hank down right then and there. But then I would get into trouble. Surprising I didn't. When we got home I walked into an empty house.

"Where's Dick?" I asked Alfred.

"He's at Bludhaven at the moment" the butler said walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh" I mumbled. He was always at Bludhaven. I stormed up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I gazed at the ceiling for a moment, letting the internal battle insides fight it out. After an hour or so I fell asleep.

**Its short I know but the other three chapters will be longer. Review please.**

**nightshade**


	2. Chapter 2 the slip

**Here's chapter two of Brother Bonding Sometimes Falling. Also after this is done I will be writing the story Silver Wolf by greekfreak 101, I had adopted it not to long ago. So on with the story, sorry if it's not medically correct.**

Tim POV

The piercing shriek of my alarm clock shocked me out of bed. I sluggishly reached for the clock and tried to turn it off to no avail, so I simply smashed my fist into it. The alarm finally went off and I began to drift back to sleep. Suddenly a hand was shacking my shoulder.

"Master Tim, you must wake up or you will be late for training" Alfred continued to shake me until I let out a groan and sat up.

"Okay, okay" I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

"I will bring your breakfast here while you change" Alfred turned to leave and it was then that I noticed that I was shirtless with basket ball shorts on.

"Al, who put me in these?" I asked.

"Master Dick did when he stopped by last night" the elderly man said pausing at the door "you were asleep in your uniform so he decided to give you a much more suited attire for sleeping" I nodded and Alfred vanished from the door. I got up and cracked my back, boy was I stiff. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible with almost bags under my eyes, my hair was a complete mess, and when I looked at my torso I could see a bruising from where Hank had punched me.

Sighing I take a hot shower since I didn't the night before. The hot water released my muscles and I began to feel better. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist firmly, then began to fix my mess of a hair. After about 20 minutes I was all suits up in my Robin costume and eating my breakfast while walking into the Bat-cave. When I was done with my food I placed the plate down by the Bat-computer and walked into the light of the zeta-beam.

_Recognized Robin B-20_

I walked into the living room to find Jaime sitting in the couch. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. The boy jumped up.

"Jeez amigo, you almost gave me a heart attack" he shouted at me. I snickered.

"Well then I'm sorry" I said sarcastically. Jaime rolled his eyes.

"You ready to train?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm ready to train" we both laughed as I put my hands on my hips. Then we started walking towards the training room. When we got there we were the first ones so we decided to have a little spar.

Jaime instantly let the blue armor surround him and before he could make a make another move I was rushing towards him. He shot his sonic cannon but I dodged then jumped over him. As I flipped over him I felt my gut wound pull. I ignored it and pushed off of Blues back. He stumbled then turned and tried to blast me again but I dodged. By now my gut wound was screaming at me. Like before I ignored it and tried to roundhouse kick but he blocked with his arms. I then slipped under Blue's legs and turned around and aimed a kick to his back but then the pain was too much and I lost my focus. I fell to the ground and gasped in pain holding my sides. Jaime was over me in a second giving me a worried look.

"You okay amigo?" he asked. Just then the rest of the Team walked in. they saw us and rushed over quickly.

"What happened?" I heard Nightwing's voice.

"I don't know we were having a little spar when he fell over gasping in pain" Jaime said hurriedly. Nightwing swore under his breath.

"Bart, call the League" Nightwing ordered. No. I was fine no need to call them.

"No" I said trying to get up "I'm okay" then a hand pushed me down.

"No your not" Nightiwng said. What was his problem? Why did he have to act like it was such a problem? Wait, what was the problem? My brain began to hurt and squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hands to my head.

"Robin" Nightwings worried voice made me come to my senses.

"What is your problem Dick?!" I yelled not even realizing I said Nightwings real name.

"What did you just call me?" Nightwing said outrage in his voice.

"Dick, can you just leave me alone?! Is that to hard to ask for?!" I screamed at the boy. Suddenly I felt an urge to squeeze the boys neck. I smiled at the thought. Yes, that would be nice. Then I lunged for his throat.

Nightwing POV

I and the Team walked into the training room to find Robin on the ground with Jaime leaning over him, worry all over his face. We rushed over and I bent now next to the boy.

"What happened?" I asked the boy.

"I don't know we were having a little spar when he fell over gasping in pain" I swore silently under my breath.

"Bart, call the League" I ordered. Bart nodded and zoomed off.

"No" Robin said trying to sit up "I'm okay" I pushed him back down.

"No your not" I said. Then Robin pressed his hands to his head and I saw his brow furrow.

"Robin" I said ear gently. The boy then began to yell at me.

"What is your problem Dick?!" I stiffened. He did not just say my real name.

"What did you call me?" I growled trying to keep my identity a secret.

"Dick, can you just leave me alone?! Is that to hard to ask for?!" I was shocked. Were had this come from. Suddenly Robin lunged at me his hands aimed at me throat. I blocked him and held him to the ground.

"Conner help me" I shouted. The boy of steel obliged and helped me hold him down. Robin started thrashing around trying to break free.

"Batgirl, get me anesthetic now" I yelled. She nodded and ran off. She appeared a few moments later and came over and injected the syringe into his arm. Robin's thrashing began to subside and then stopped completely as the League ran into the room. I stood and walked over to them.

"Robin needs to be checked immediately" I said Canary nodded and with the help of Caption Atom they head towards the medical ward. I turn towards the Team.

"No training today" I said then turned and sprinted to the medical ward. I got there before they were going to close the door; Canary saw me coming and waited until I was through the door. We walked over towards the bed holding Robin. His hair was plastered to his face and his breathing was off. Caption Atom had placed an oxygen mask on his face and had injected a needle connecting to an i.v. pole. I watched as Caption Atom stuck a needle in his forearm and took some of his blood for scanning, while Canary started to unclasp his suit.

I reached over and helped her and when it was off we saw a circular punch mark. It was bruised and when Canary poked gently at his ribs and stomach he flinched.

"At least a few bruised ribs and maybe a ruptured spleen" she said "we need to make sure. Superman?" I was so distracted for my brothers safety I hadn't noticed the man of steel beside me. He nodded and used his x-ray vision to check for any internal wounds.

"I see two bruised ribs on his left and a broken rib on his right" then Superman gasped "the rib ruptured his spleen" I felt horror wash over me.

"Get me morphine quick" Canary said running over to the cabinet to get gloves "we need to do surgery _now_"

"Wait" Caption Atom's fearful voice called out "we can't put any chemicals in him"

"Why?!" Canary asked.

"There's a dangerous drug in his system" Atom revealed.

**Dun-dun-duh. What will happen to Robin now? What is this dangerous drug in his systems? All in due time fellow readers. Please review.**

**nightshade**


	3. Important Message

**This is an important message. I am having way too much ideas for this story so I am letting you guys decided what you want for the next chapter. There will be a poll on my profile that you can vote on and if you have your own idea then you can p.m. me and I will see if it will work with the plot, and if your idea does get posted then I will give you credit. So please vote on my poll so I can get this next chapter up faster. The poll will end on next week Saturday. **


	4. Chapter 4 ambush and a unexpected twist

**Thank you to all who voted on the poll. You guys get a cookie (::). So this is the second to the last chapter and after I will be continuing the story Silver Wolf by GreekFreak 101. Italics is the mind link. **

"What chemical?" Nightwing growled at Caption Atom. Atom flinched.

"When I ran the test, there is a good amount of sedative that is hiding a special drug that makes your emotion a little out of check" Atom said.

"A little" Canary snorted "more like a _lot_"

"Besides that, who would _want _to do that?" Superman asked looking at Nightwing, but Nightwing shrugged.

"Could be any villain from Gotham or any villain that the team encountered" said he.

"Who ever did it sure did know what they were doing" Atom said looking back at the blood sample. Suddenly he leaned forward "What the-"

"What's the matter?" the three heroes asked together.

"In his blood, there's pl-"suddenly a few small dark balls flew at him and exploded. Caption Atom flew backwards and hit the wall instantly falling unconscious. Superman took a step forward before suddenly falling to his knees, he was suddenly so tired. He looked down and near his right knee was a green shard of kryptoinon. As he was knocked out Canary and Nightwing backed up closer to Robin's bed trying to find the threat only to be knocked out with an i.v. pole. And attached to the i.v. pole was Robin. He looked at the fallen hero's for a few moments before ripping out the i.v. and other wires linking him to the machines and quickly got out of the medical room. He went straight to the hanger and no one was there to stop him because they were all in the living room.

Once in the hanger he headed for the door but was blocked by Sphere. She beeped worriedly and nudged him but he swatted her away. He walked, or more like ran, out of the mountain and over to Happy Harbor docks. He paused outside a deserted warehouse, checked for any signs for pursuers, then walked in. Unaware of the small vines moving quickly towards the warehouse.

-With the team-

"I can't believe what just happened" Jaime said sitting down on the couch. Bart zoomed over.

"Hey don't worry it wasn't your fault. Besides I'm sure Robin will be fine" the speedster said trying to cheer the young Hispanic up.

"Maybe your right hermano" Jaime said feeling just a little better.

"When have I been wrong?" Bart joked only to get a few snorts of disbelief from some people. Suddenly the computer went off.

_Recognized Kid Flash B-_

Wally ran into the living room looking worried.

"I heard that something came up with Robin" he said. You could tell he had just been lounging all day, possibly mourning Artemis 'death', because he was only wearing boxers and a white tank top. Most of the team stifled a laugh.

"Um, Wally I think you should get a more suited attire" Barbra said smiling.

"What you talking about Babs?" Wally asked completely clueless of the clothing he was wearing. Barbra just pointed her finger at him and that was when he looked down at himself.

"Why the hell am I wearing this?" Wally asked dumbfounded. This caused everyone to burst out into laughter. Wally's face grew red.

"Are you going to see Robin like that?" a voice said from behind them. The team spun around and came face to face with Nightwing. Behind him were Black Canary, Superman, and Caption Atom. Nightwing had a smirk on his face but the old team members and Barbra knew something was wrong.

"Is Robin going to be okay?" Conner asked. Nightwing's face changed in the course of a seconded. The humor was gone and in its place was a cold hard look.

"Robin isn't in the mountain any more" he said his face serious.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked looking concerned.

"We were knocked unconscious by a mystery person and when we awoke Robin was no where in sight" Canary answered and it was then that the team noticed she was rubbing her head. They also noticed Superman was leaning a little bit on Caption Atom who, said hero, had a few small black dots on his chest.

"So do we know where he is?" Conner asked the question everyone else was thinking of.

"Nega-"suddenly Nightwings wrist-computer went off. "I've tracked him to an abandoned warehouse at the docks" Nightwing said spinning on his heels and heading towards the hanger. The others followed.

After a few minutes they were outside the warehouse that Nightwing had indicated that Robin was in. Suddenly the windows shattered and there was an agonized scream from within.

-A little while before-

Robin POV

I walked into the warehouse and stopped in the center. I looked around but all I saw was stacked boxes, the tallest going up to 6 boxes the lowest was 2 boxes high. They were scattered around the room, and as I walked up to one it read _Happy Harbor Fishing Company. _On the side was a smiling fisherman holding up a fish. I sighed and sat down at the base of one of the stacks of 2 boxes.

What have I done? I wondered. I attacked three leaguers and my brother. Plus I ran away and I was injured. That thought made the pain in my arms and gut more alive. I moaned and hugged my sides. Suddenly some boxes shifted. I was on my feet, which I soon regretted, and had my bo stick ready.

"Would you really attack your mother?" a soft voice asked. It was hard pin-pointing the voice.

"Who are you?" I yelled. The voice chuckled. It sounded so familiar.

"Like I said, I'm your mother" the voice said matter-of-factly. Then a vine whipped out and bombarded me with pellets. I tried not to breath but I was running out of air. I couldn't help it, I took a breath. The world around me went dark; but not before I through some bombs blindly.

Nightwing POV

I quickly rushed into the building and ran right into a smoke cloud. I pushed through the cloud of smoke that was until I tripped over something. I looked behind me to see a thick vine slowly wrapping around my leg. I pulled me up with a jerk and then I was upside down. Another vine snatched away my belt, but not before I grabbed a few bird-arangs. The vine raised me a few feet higher then left me there. I heard a growl.

"Damn it" a voice hissed "why are you here?" out of the smoke I saw Posin Ivy.

"To save _my_ little bird" I said. Ivy growled.

"He's mine" she hissed.

"Not likely" I said before cutting the vines. Ivy was shocked for a moment, but she recovered faster then I hoped and sent more vines at me. I dodged and sliced my way through them trying to get to my brother. After what seemed like a decade I finally reached Robin who was unconscious. I scooped him up and started running back for the exit, slicing any vines that got in my way.

When I was just reaching for the door a huge vine slammed into my legs sending me and Robin crashing to the ground.

"You thought you could get away?" Ivy asked smiling. She was sitting on a vine that hovered above the ground. "Well I guess not. I'll be taking my prize now" she waved her hand a new vine started wrestling me for Robin. Suddenly I felt a prescience in my mind. I started to fight it thinking did Ivy become a telekinesis now? Then a familiar feeling came to me.

_Nightwing stop fighting me!- Megan_

_Megan?-Nightwing_

_Yes it's me so stop resisting-Megan_

_Oh sorry. In a little situation at the moment-Nightwing_

_We can see that-Conner_

_Wait. Where the hecks are you?!-Nightwing_

_We have a few down by the door and a few up on the roof-Conner_

_We made the link now so that we could tell you the plan-Canary_

_What is the plan, exactly?-Nightwing_

_Where going to smash the roof in and bombard it with what we got up here while the team outside will rush in and grab you guys-Wally_

_Good plan. Not that clean but it will be effective-Nightwing_

_That's encouraging-Wally_

_Let's do this-Conner_

_Right-everyone_

There was a loud moan then the roof collapsed down. Luckily there were vines that were near the top and they caught most of the down fall. Then I saw Blue, Superboy, Superman, and Megan all begin an attack on the vines. Then doors burst open burst open and a sonic screech made the vine I was wrestling go splat. Canary and Caption Atom ran in front of me and gave us our cover. Batgirl ran over and helped me up, but I yelped and fell back down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My ankle" I panted "it must have twisted when the vine knocked me down" Batgirl nodded.

"I'll take Robin and Kid Flash will take you home" I nodded my vision starting to get blurry. That was when Wally showed in…a tank top and boxers.

"What the hell" I muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

**So this is the end of chapter three. The agonized scream was from ivy when Robin threw his bombs it hit her precious babies, she was so made she made the windows shatter. Is that even possible? Anyway the next chapter will be up as soon as possible so keep reading. **

**nightshade**


	5. Chapter 5 the end or is it?

**Hey guys!**

**Robin for life: Wassup! ;)**

**So here is chapter four the last chapter of this story. **

**Robin for life: Nooooo…..**

**But don't worry we will have more stories about the bat-family, more on Dick and/or Tim, maybe Jason too. **

**Robin for life: Yay**

**Oh and after this I'll be continuing the story Silver Wolf by greekfreak101. On with the last chapter. This is the true bonding chapter. Italics are the flashback. Oh and we also have a special guest. **

Dick POV

I slowly awoke to the soft beeping of a monitor which I was hooked up to. I shifted my arm and felt a tug. Oh they so did not put me on an i.v, I hated those things. I tried to move my other arm to yank it out when a hand stopped me.

"Dude I don't think that would be a good idea" a familiar voice said.

"Wally" I breathed out letting my other arm lie next to me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Wally's face came into view.

"Totally feeling the aster" I said smiling "but I would really like if this i.v. wasn't in my arm" I frowned and Wally laughed.

"Dude I had to stop you like a million times from pulling that out _in your sleep_!" Wally said huffing.

"I really must hate these things" I said Wally rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me" I had to laugh but ended up coughing. Wally patted my back with a worried expression.

"No more laughing for a while it seems" I said with a sigh "what's the damage?"

"Let's see five cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a badly twisted ankle, and a slight concussion" my best friend ticked off each injury on his hand.

"Not that bad" I said closing my eyes then they snapped open at a sudden thought "wait where Robin is?" I asked sitting up faster then Wally could stop me. I immediately clutched my side in pain.

"He's still in surgery" Wally said wearily. I sighed and let him push me back down. I would wait but the moment he was done I would be at his side no matter what anyone said.

Four hours later

"Watch out coming through" I yelled as fast as I could but it was no use as Wally just sped around them. I had been so bored I had begged, and blackmailed, Wally into running around the mountain at super speed. This had been going on for the past hour and now everyone in the mountain was furious with us. They called at us names and some, like Red Arrow, tried chasing us. After a while it started getting boring, that was until we almost ran into Robin. Of course if Wally had been paying attention instead of trying to eat his ice cream he had gotten, from where I don't want to know, and then looked in time to see Robin slowly limping out of his room. Wally let me off his back and I looked at my brother in concern.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"What was all that noise?" he asked. I frowned.

"What noise?" I asked confused.

"That" he titled his head and as I listened I could hear Red screaming his head off at us. Luckily his words weren't to colorful with all the younger ones here now.

"Heh we sure did make them mad huh?" Wally asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I know wh-"

"There they are" someone shouted cutting me off. We looked back down the hall to see the team and some leaguers charging at us.

"Ulp, lets get out of here" Wally yelled grabbing me and Robin and racing off. But he didn't have much energy left so we managed to get to the living room before Wally collapsed.

"Come on Robin" I said firing my grappling gun up into the rafters. I lifted him up onto my shoulder and we zoomed up.

"Don't leave me" Wally cried. I sighed and went back down and brought him up and just in time as the others came in.

"Where did they go now?" Ra asked looking left to right.

"Lets split up" Canary suggested and with that they all ran off in different directions. After a few moments we went down from the rafters.

"Let's go" I hissed running quickly for the zeta tubes.

"Where to?" Robin asked Wally dragging himself next to us.

"To the Bat cave" I set the coordinates and we jumped into the light.

~Break Line~

"Dear god what happened to you" Alfred ran quickly over to his charges who where panting heavily on the ground of the Bat cave.

"Ha-ha we made it" Nightwing said sitting up and pulling his mask off becoming Dick Grayson.

"You almost got us killed" Wally said spread eagle in the floor.

"We made it at least" Robin said peeling his mask off as well becoming Tim Drake.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on here?" Alfred asked in a strained tone. The three boys glanced at each other before grinning at the elderly man.

"You'll see" they said before running off leaving Alfred even more confused.

2 hours later

Wally ran home, too scared to try the zeta tubes even with Dick and Tim's persistence of 'we can make sure it isn't wired to the cave'. After he left the two brothers ate there dinner and decided to play a quite game of cards. It was good to do something quite once in a while, of course if you were a superhero in the worst city that was pretty hard. But they managed and as Alfred brought in a batch of his famous cookies and hot chocolate, Dick beat Tim in speed.

"Argh your fast" Tim said putting is cards down. Dick grinned at his little brother.

"You have to be" he said taking a cookie. Tim took one as well and they ate in silence. After a few minutes Tim broke the silence.

"Dick I'm really sorry" he said tears coming to his eyes. Dick paused then swallowed his cookie and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" he said looking at his little brother straight in the eye.

"No it is" he said pulling away "if I hadn't been so unfocused that day none of this would have happened" Tim let the tears fall and Dick pulled him in letting him sob in his chest as he thought of that day.

_A few weeks before_

_Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl jumped from roof to roof in Gotham. They had gotten a tip that Ivy was creating a new chemical that could make the whole city fall to there knees in her control. They weren't sure if it was true but it wouldn't hurt to find out so they found out Ivy's new hiding place. She was in an abandoned factory instead of her usual green house. _

_Once there they hid in the rafters and watched as Ivy walked around adding, mixing, and measuring different chemicals and powders. When she wasn't looking Nightwing reached out and took a sample out of a huge pot that was filled with a purple liquid. Once back up in there hiding place he checked the sample. It came up as water and color dye. They were confused for a second when they were knocked out of hiding by a vine. They tumbled down just managing to catch themselves. Poison Ivy turned and smiled._

"_Wondering why this batch is a fake?" she asked waving her hand at the pot "well that's because this is the real chemical" she held up a vile filled with a dark green liquid._

"_Why so little?" Batgirl asked crouching down into a defensive position as more vines crawled into the factory. _

"_I wasn't planning on using it on everyone in Gotham I was planning to use it on _one _person" she said._

"_Who?" Robin asked pulling out his bo stick. _

"_You of course" she said and the vines lunged. They managed to fair well before Ivy came up behind Robin and injected the chemical. He fell forward and Ivy laughed._

"_Soon but not now birdie" she said then disappeared. Nightwing and Batgirl rushed Robin to the Batcave and they were left even more confused. The tox-screen showed only sedative. Nothing dangerous or anything, so what had Ivy been talking about? They were left puzzled but after a while of nothing happening to Robin they let the thought go. _

"That wasn't your fault Timmy" Dick whispered to his still crying brother "it was all on Ivy" Tim pulled away and looked up at his brother.

"Really?" he asked. Dick nodded and he broke into a grin.

"We have to learn from our mistakes. Hey you want to hear something that Bruce told me?" Dick asked. Tim nodded as he wondered what his brother would tell him.

"Why do we fall Tim?" Dick asked. Tim shrugged.

"So we can pick ourselves up again" Tim thought about that for a moment before another big smile grew.

"Bruce's father told him that, Bruce told me, and now I'm telling you" Tim hugged his brother.

"Thanks Dick" Tim said a new round of tears coming, but they were tears of happiness.

"Your welcome Timmy" Dick held his brother close.

In the following weeks Tim had been visiting the mountain but had stayed at the Bat cave more because of the fact that Poison Ivy was still in the holding cells of the mountain. They were planning on sending her off to Ark ham but there was a hold up so she stayed there. In the time that she stayed the team had a feeling the League had made sure she stayed for at least a day. Well in the weeks they did get a chance to give her a piece of there mind.

About a week from the incident the team walked down to the holding cells. They walked into the room and Ivy sat in her plain white bed that they had provided, like she deserved it. They each took a turn to giving her a piece of there mind just enough that she wouldn't die. Nightwing leaned against the wall as Bart punched Ivy in the jaw. The others stood along the wall feeling a whole lot better after that workout. Suddenly Nigthwing turned towards the door.

"Having fun watching Robin or would you like to join?" everyone was surprised to see the bird walk out of the shadows his face blank. Ivy whimpered then threw him her best smile.

"Ah Robin you wouldn't let these mean people hurt your mother now would you?" Ivy asked sweetly. Robin was silent for a moment.

"No I wouldn't" he said. The team was shocked he would help the criminal?

"Good boy now-"Ivy began but was cut off.

"But your not my mother" Robin said striding forward, the others moved from his path. He reached down and grabbed Ivy by the throat "and you tried to get me killed. What kind of mother does that to there child?" he asked then threw her into the wall disgusted. He turned and walked away, pausing at the door.

"Oh and you'll be happy to know that tomorrow your moving to a cell in Ark ham. Be happy I pulled the strings early for you" he then disappeared. Nightwing sighed then followed after him. The team was silent then they threw one dirtier look at Ivy and left as well. They walked into the living room where the two birds were no where to be found, the fading light of the zeta beam told them all they needed to know.

"Any one up for some pizza?" Wally asked. The tension broke and they went and ordered there pizza.

_At the Bat Cave_

Tim walked slowly and plopped himself down on in the chair in front of the Bat computer. He massaged his forehead as Dick appeared in the beam of light as well. He walked over and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"You did well today Tim" he said. The younger boy looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Dick nodded.

"Hey guess what?" he said leaning forward.

"What?" Tim asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I called in a special guest" Dick said not letting the secret slip.

"Who is it?" Tim said starting to get irritated.

"Why don't we see him?" Dick asked.

"He's here?" Tim said. Dick nodded then led him up through the clock and into the living room. There sitting on the couch casually was a boy about 16. Tim could only see the back of his head but he felt a sudden chill. Dick led him in front of the boy.

"Tim I like you to meet Jason" the older boy gave Tim a warm smile as he held up his hand. His green eyes burning like flames.

"Nice to finally meet you Tim" he said heartily. Tim was stunned for a moment.

"Wait I thought you were dead?" Tim said soon regretting saying anything. Jason winced slightly and Dick's smile tightened.

"It's very complicated" Jason said his own smile fading just slightly. This was going to be a very complicated start.

**That last sentence I wanted to make it so that there might be a sequel. Not sure but you guys will get to decide if it's a go or not. I will make a poll for you to decide. The poll will end next week Saturday. So now with this story coming to a close I will be picking up on Silver Wolf by greekfreak 101 so keep your eyes peeled. **


End file.
